


Mrs Brown's Boys In Space: The Movie Trailer

by Baz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Mrs Brown's Boys, Red Dwarf, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Parody, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake movie trailer of a science fiction comedy adventure starring everyone's favourite foul mouthed Dublin woman.</p><p>When an evil space corporation plans to destroy Ireland with a deadly laser cannon, it is up to Agnes and her friends and family to go up to the space station and stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Brown's Boys In Space: The Movie Trailer

MRS BROWN’S BOYS IN SPACE

FADE IN:

SPACE

We see it in all its glory. It is all done in a very bad, Ed Wood B-movie way. Space is obviously a rippled black curtain with white dots on it. And in front of it, we have a crappy looking space station obviously hanging from wires, and ships of all different sizes, also hanging from wires. They very unprofessionally fly around the space station.

VOICE OVER

An evil threat is terrorizing our galaxy…..

INT. SPACE STATION, DOCKING BAY

We see an army of super soldiers all dressed in sort of, motorbike helmets and metallic body armour. They are holding machine guns, ready for battle.

VOICE OVER

In our desperate cry for help…….

The big doors slide open and all the soldiers turn around to see who it is. Smoke comes out of it.

VOICE OVER

Our only hope of defeating the deadly forces……

Someone dressed in an astronaut suit enters.

VOICE OVER

Is a warrior…….

The astronaut helmet reveal who is inside.

AGNES

Hello to the feckin’ lot of ya!

The soldiers look at each other confused. Agnes tries to take her helmet off, but it is stuck.

AGNES

Hnghhhhh! Hgnhhhhhhhh! Could someone get this feckin’ thing of me?

SPACE

MAIN TITLE: MRS BROWN’S BOYS

VOICE OVER

Mrs Brown’s Boys………

TITLE ADDED: IN SPACE

VOICE OVER

In Space!

SPACE, MOON

We see Agnes’ home on the moon. It is slightly similar to her Earth one. It is all done with a crappy looking model.

INT. SITTING ROOM

The interior of the house is very futuristic compared to the Earth one. Agnes faces the audience.

AGNES

Hello everybody and welcome to my moon base! Where everyone is welcome….

There is a knock on the door. she goes over to answer it. She opens the door to reveal 2 people with astronaut helmets connected to oxygen tanks that they are wearing.

COUPLE

Hello, we are Jehovah's Witnesses…..

AGNES

Fuck off.

She closes the door on their faces.

AGNES (to audience)

Except them.

The kitchen door knocks.

INT. KITCHEN

Agnes enters and walks over to the door. She opens it to reveal Buster Brady.

BUSTER

Hello, is Dermot in?

AGNES (to audience)

And him.

INT. SITTING ROOM

Buster Brady is holding onto a very dangerous looking laser gun that he is showing to a shocked Dermot.

BUSTER

Well, what do ya think?

DERMOT

It’s a death machine, Buster!

BUSTER

No it is not, it’s a kids’ toy! Watch, it shoots rubber lasers.

He aims the gun at a wall, pulls the trigger and an orange beam fires at the stairs causing it to blow up.

The hole in the stairs reveal the small toilet and Cathy is sitting on it!

CATHY

Buster Brady!

Dermot smacks Buster on the back of the head.

INT. KITCHEN

Agnes is searching for Grandad.

AGNES

Grandad! Grandad! Feck it, where is he?

She looks outside the window and gets a shock.

AGNES

Oh my God! Grandad!

She opens the door and runs outside.

EXT. GARDEN

Bono and his two friends are dressed in astronaut suits and are kicking a head in a jar around. The head is inside is actually Grandad. The boys laugh as they play football with him. Agnes comes running outside.

AGNES

Bono! Boys! Leave Grandad alon……...arghhhhhhhhh!

She begins to choke because she forgot to put on her astronaut suit. She runs back in the house again.

INT. KITCHEN

Agnes catches her breath and turns to the camera.

AGNES

That’s the one thing I miss about home…………. the feckin’ air!

INT. PUB

Everyone, including Agnes and Winnie are sitting by the tables drinking away. Buster and Dermot come in, Buster is still holding onto the gun. He walks over to the bartender.

BUSTER

Excuse me, good sir. Would you like to buy this harmless contraption?

He puts the gun on the bar which causes him to knock over a lever.

COMPUTER VOICE

Gravity system off.

AGNES

Buster, you feckin’ eejit!

Everybody all starts to float and all the drinking float out and turn into balls of liquid.

Winnie looks at her Guinness floating away from her.

WINNIE  
Get back in here now!

Grandad’s head floats around in a ball of liquid that was from the jar.

EXT. MOON ALLEYWAY

Buster and Dermot are confronted by 5 English business men dressed in suits. They are all wearing helmets connected to oxygen tanks that they are wearing.

LEAD BUSINESS MAN

We’ll be taking this.

The men snatch the gun off Buster.

DERMOT

But that thing is dangerous!

LEAD BUSINESS MAN

We know.

He smirks.

MOON STREET

On a busy street, about 200 people watch on a big screen showing the inside of the Space Station, we see the lead business man standing in the foreground and two minions pointing the gun at a window aiming at Earth.

LEAD BUSINESS MAN

If you do not pay me 10 million, your precious Ireland will be blown up! Piece by piece.

Everyone gasps in horror.

LEAD BUSINESS MAN

Starting with Belfast.

Everyone just mummers with agreement.

MAN

That’s not so bad.

INT. WAREHOUSE

All 200 of the townspeople including Mark, Trevor, Rory, Dino, Betty, Maria, Cathy and Buster are standing in a line. Agnes and Winnie are at the front. They all have bad ass looks on their faces as they march forward toward the camera.

VOICE OVER

And it is up to the people to stop them and save their precious country.

EXT. SPACE STATION

We have a space battle of 200 good ships fighting 200 evil ones. Everyone chases after each other and shoot lasers. Again, crappy models on wires moving unconvincingly.

Trevor’s ship is in the shape of a cross and it fires yellow lasers shaped like crosses.

He finds himself confronted by 5 enemy ships.

INT. ENEMY COCKPIT

ENEMY FIGHTER

Hey, four eyes! Where’s your God now?

INT. TREVOR’S COCKPIT

TREVOR

Right here.

He presses a button on the dashboard.

EXT. SPACE STATION

Trevor’s ship launches a giant rosary bead. It flies over and catches onto the enemy ships like a big fish net.

Rory and Dino are in a pink space ship. It fires rainbow lasers. They take down a few enemies.

INT. COCKPIT

Rory and Dino are proud of their shootings. They high five each other.

RORY AND DINO

Girl power, bitches!

SPACE STATION

Agnes and Winnie’s ship are shooting down at other ships.

INT. COCKPIT

Much like the A-Wing in “The Empire Strikes Back”, Agnes is piloting and Winnie is faced backwards firing from behind. She hits one of the other ships.

WINNIE

Agnes! I shot one!

AGNES

Winnie, you feckin’ eejit! That was one of ours!

Winnie looks disappointed.

EXT. SPACE STATION

Buster is wearing a space helmet, oxygen tank and a jet pack. He flies around the battlefield shooting the enemy ships with a very fake looking laser gun, which is made from a super soaker. But he flies around so fast, he almost bumps into his own team’s ships.

The wide shots of Buster flying is an action figure on a string tied around it.

BUSTER

Whoops! Sorry! Comin’ through! Sorry about that! Oh hello, Cathy.

INT. CATHY’S COCKPIT

Cathy is tempted to shoot down Buster, but just shakes her head.

INT. DOCKING BAY

A gun battle of the enemy soldier firing with their laser guns against the heroes’ army. Again, the laser guns are just made out of hair dryer, super soaker and tubes.

VOICE OVER

Starring Agnes Brown…….

Agnes is trying to dodge the enemy lasers, but one of them hits her in the hair.

AGNES

Argh! You fecker!

VOICE OVER

Winnie McGoogan.

Winnie is holding a machine gun as she guns all the enemies down like there’s no tomorrow. All 100 of the enemy soldiers are lying down dead. All of the heroes looked at Winnie amazed. She looks back and smiles at them.

BUSTER

Bitch is hardcore!

INT. CANYON

VOICE OVER

Buster Brady……

In a parody of “A New Hope”, Buster and Sharon McGoogan are ready to swing to the other side with a rope. Sharon holds onto him.

SHARON

Good luck.

Buster and Sharon leap off the ledge and swing to the other side. But Sharon’s weight causes the rope to snap and they go plummeting down.

We hear a loud thud.

SHARON

I’m alright!

**  
**

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM

VOICE OVER

Betty Brown……

Mark and Betty are sitting at a table as they get interrogated by one of the business men.

BUSINESS MAN

That’s a very impressive robot you have there, Mr Brown.

MARK

What robot?

BUSINESS MAN

That robot sitting next to you.

BETTY

Excuse me, I’m not a robot.

BUSINESS MAN

I’m sorry. It’s just they way you deliver your lines is just very wooden.

Betty feels insulted, but Mark laughs. Betty looks at him sternly and his smile goes away.

INT. DOCKING BAY

VOICE OVER

Trevor Brown……

Trevor has a crossbow shaped like a cross. He fires lasers from it.

Everyone is all fighting until they hear a loud thundering noise. It is coming from behind the large steel doors. Everyone looks at them and fear the worst. The doors slide open to reveal a huge robot about 50 feet tall with massive claws.

The wide shots of the robot are in stop motion.

VOICE OVER

Grandad Brown…….

Grandad’s head is on the top of the robot. He has a badass look on his face.

GRANDAD

Oh yeah.

He snaps his big claws.

INT. CHAMBER

VOICE OVER

And……..

A door slides open to reveal a silhouetted figure in smoke. It fades away to reveal that the figure is sort of dressed in a Darth Vader like costume. But we finally see who it is…..

VOICE OVER

Hillary Nicholson.

Hilary shows off her new suit.

HILARY

Like my new outfit, Agnes?

AGNES

Jaysus, woman. You look like a gimp from outer space.

MONTAGE:

  * Agnes and Winnie shooting at the enemies who are firing back.

  * Trevor throwing holy water at some robots. Sparks and smoke come out of them.

  * Buster running away from a big stop motion lizard like monster whilst carrying Sharon in his arms.

  * Rory and Dino doing some impressive martial arts as they fight off some enemies.

  * Agnes and Hilary having a lightsabre fight. Agnes’ lightsabre is pink and Hilary’s is white. After clashing for a bit, Agnes holds her hand out.




 

AGNES

Higgley, wait! Wait! 

 

She puts her hand on her back.

 

AGNES

I think I've just pulled a muscle.

 

  * Grandad head is on metallic spiderlegs and walks around.

  * Mark and the lead business man are in the control room fighting each other.

  * Grandad as the big robot fighting off the big lizard monster.

  * Bono playing with a small space lizard.




BETTY

Bono, leave that thing alone!

Bono giggles.

  * The big laser gun on the space station fires.

  * Agnes is watching this in horror.




AGNES

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!

  * Buster is dying and Dermot holds him.




BUSTER

Dermot, I need something to keep me alive…….

DERMOT (emotional)

Anything, Buster.

BUSTER

Anything.

DERMOT

What do you want?

BUSTER

I need Cathy to give me the kiss of life.

He looks at Cathy and smirks.

CATHY

You’re not dying, Buster Brady! Shut up!

Buster gets up, he was alive all this time.

  * People on the moon street running away from the big lizard monster.

  * Agnes and Winnie are in their ship ready to fire at the monster.




AGNES

Okay, Winnie. When I give the word, press the button.

WINNIE

The one that says “Self destruct”?

AGNES

No! The one beside it to launch the missile!

  * More fighting from Mark and the lead business man.

  * Explosions coming from the space station.

  * More fighting from Agnes and Hilary’s lightsabre battle. As they clash lightsabres together, the montage ends.




SPACE

MAIN TITLE: MRS BROWN’S BOYS…..

VOICE OVER

Mrs Brown’s Boys…….

INT. CORRIDOR

Dino gives Agnes a lightsabre.

DINO

Take this, Mrs Brown. You’ll need it.

The lightsabre is a dildo, Agnes turns it on and a pink long lightsabre sperm comes out. She looks at Dino.

DINO

It’s Rory’s.

Agnes looks at him and then accidentally burns her thumb on the lightsabre.

AGNES

Ow! Me feckin’.......

SPACE

TITLE ADDED: IN SPACE

VOICE OVER

In Space!

TITLE: COMING SOON

VOICE OVER

Coming Soon, when it is feckin’ finished.

THE END

 **  
**  
  
  
  
  


 

 **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

**  
**  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 **  
**  
  
  


 

 **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
